What If: A Perfect Sunday
by AmyHale
Summary: AU: What if Dell hand't died? What if he and Amelia had started seeing each other? - Just a little scene to their hypothetical future life inspired by a picture of them I've seen.


**A/N: this story exists for two reasons: one, I was on facebook and someone posted a picture of Amelia and Dell; two, I've been reading and hearing the words 'what if' for weeks because of the AU episode of this week and I had to do something about it. And now, inspiration came. So, this is a what if story. What if Dell hadn't died? What if he and Amelia started to see each other and soon started a family? This is only a short story with a few scenes of them, but one day I might decide to add more, especially if you like it. Enjoy!**

Often actions are based on a 'what if', that helps us decide to do something, something that maybe we usually wouldn't dare to do. It can change everything, it can make you take a direction you wouldn't ever imagined to exist. You're in front of two choices, you're doubting and suddenly someone tells you 'what if?' What if you take that chance? What if it all goes well? And then you shrug lightly, and you try. And most times, after you've accepted the challenge, you find out life on the other side is perfect.

_**x**_

Amelia closed the door as quietly as she could as she tried to silently make it through the corridor in the complete darkness. Once in the living room, she found her husband asleep on the couch, the tv remote in his left hand. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, careful not to wake him. They had married the previous year, not long after their son's birth, after three and a half years of being in a serious relationship and two years of living together. As a family.

The young woman walked upstairs, and opened a door to glance into her daughter's room. Although thirteen-year-old Betsy wasn't her biological child but she was only Dell's, the girl called her mom and as soon as she started dating Dell she immediately considered her as her own daughter. The teen was asleep as well – it was midnight after all – and the smile she had on her face brought warmth in Amelia's heart. For a second she was tempted to step in and sit for a while to watch her sleep, but she knew Betsy was a light sleeper and she probably would have noticed her presence. So, she closed the door again and went to check on her son instead. Jonah, at seventeen months was a very active and energetic toddler. He was blonde – the spitting image of his father – but a little terror like his mother had been.

Amelia stroked his rosy cheeks and bent down to place a kiss on the top of his head. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his baby smell, feeling as happy and whole as ever.

As she made her way to the master bedroom, she thought about how it all had started.

When she moved to Los Angeles and started working at OWG with Addison, she didn't think she would have been staying forever. But soon, her colleagues became her friends and then, when something started to create between her and Dell she also began to feel as if it was what she had been looking for all along. She had hesitated – she knew she would have messed it up. She didn't want to start something that would finish soon, especially because Dell had a daughter to think about. But Charlotte and Addison gently pushed her to believe in herself and give it a shot, and when she did she astonishingly realized it was worth it. A coffee soon turned into a movie, which led to a very hot make-out session. After three months of hanging out with each other after work and spending their weekends at the beach together with Betsy, Amelia and Dell understood dating wasn't exactly the word to describe them anymore. They were in a relationship. And when she helped him plan Betsy's party and it turned out to be the best surprise the girl had ever received, in Amelia's heart rose the possibility of finally having her own family.

Now, it felt strange to think about a time in which Betsy wasn't her daughter and she didn't see her and Dell every day – Amelia had settled in their new life and she had embraced it with open arms.

"Hey gorgeous." Dell wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck; she shivered and turned around to face him, capturing his warm lips in a kiss. Dell ran his fingers through Amelia's black waves as he held her, as desire increased between them.

"Bedroom or shower?" she murmured, and he silently led her to their bed without interrupting their kiss again.

Tiredness left their body as they touched and caressed each other, and soon they found themselves wrapped in an unique being, their thoughts fading like a dream as they were replaced by whispers and love words and the sound of the ocean in the night.

_**x**_

Amelia pushed a lock of her hair away, and opened her eyes with a moan. The sun had waken her up, and she knew that now she wouldn't fall asleep again. She briefly glanced at the clock – it was eight on a Sunday morning.

"Morning." Dell, with only his boxers and a white t-shirt on, came in with Jonah in his arms. "This little guy wanted to see his mama."

"Morning to you too, my boys." she sat up and pecked Dell's lips as he handed her Jonah, and she took her little boy with a giggle. "Hey baby boy! Slept well?"

"Mama!" he exclaimed, grabbing a lock of her long hair.

Amelia smiled and lied down again with Jonah sitting on her stomach as she watched Dell heading to the bathroom.

"Mom, have you seen my purple t-shirt?" Betsy entered the room.

"Hey, sweetie. Yes, it's in the laundry room, I still have to clean it. Come here?"

Betsy snorted, but she sat next to her mother and ruffled her brother's blonde hair.

"How was work last night?"

"Pretty hectic, and I couldn't wait to come home to you."

"What time did you get home?"

"It was midnight more or less, you were all asleep. Did you have a good evening with Jonah and Dad?"

Betsy shrugged. "There was this boy movie on tv that Dad wanted to watch and Jonah seemed to like it too. It was pretty boring. I escaped to my bedroom and called Alexa."

Amelia held back a laughter. "I'm sorry, honey. Next time you'll get to choose the movie."

"Can we have a girl day on Tuesday? I don't have much homework. Just us two?"

"Yeah, we can. Sure we can."

"Dada!" little Jonah clapped his hands happily when Dell stepped back into the room.

"Hey, little man. Hi sweetheart." he kissed Betsy on the top of her head. "What about muffins for breakfast?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
